Naruto and Arrow Challenge
by Blackwolfman9000
Summary: PM Me if you want, but follow what I wrote. Naruto and Arrow Challenge with a mandatory pairing: Naruto x Mirajane Strauss from Fairy Tail. Vigilante (Death Stroke) Naruto on Team Arrow. Naruto Lance


Naruto is born in the Arrowverse as the younger twin brother of Sara Lance. Growing up, he was neglected by his parents Quentin and Dinah Lance. He is ignored by his older sister Laurel Lance, the only member of the family that he is close to Sara Lance. Sara asks him to go on the Queen's Gambit with her and Oliver, Sara sleeps with Oliver, because she wants to hurt Laurel, as she is tired of her family hurting her brother. Naruto ends up on Lian Yu with Oliver, so he goes through everything with him. Naruto joins Oliver's Crusade as Sword-Wielding, Knife-Wielding, Gun-wielding Vigilante.

* * *

 **Years Away**

Naruto is with Oliver during his four years away, so he dealt with Fyers, trained with Yao Fei, Slade, Shado, and others. He met Ivo, Mirakuru, Waller, Argus, Akio, Virus.

While Oliver was mostly Shado and Yao Fei's student, Naruto was Slade's Student.

Slade had one more Partner named Jason, who took the place Billy did during the first year.

During his second year on the Amazo, Naruto meets Gaara, who is a high Ranking member of Japanese Yazuka.

Naruto during his fourth year dealing with Baron Reiter, Naruto met Hinata Hyuga, who's family was under a tyrant known as Danzo Shimura, he makes a promise to kill her, So Naruto goes to Japan during his fifth year. Naruto kills Danzo and becomes a commander in the Japanese Yazuka, which is the captain rank like Oliver has in Bratva. He helps Gaara become Kage, leader of the Japanese Yazuka.

Naruto is more accepting of his darkness then Oliver is. Naruto has more scars and burns than Oliver.

Naruto promises to protect Slade's kids Joe, Grant, and Rose when he died.

Billy takes the place of the person injected with the Mirakuru instead of Slade. He is the one to fall in love with Shado instead as Slade is a loyal husband to his wife instead.

Naruto helps Oliver from Felicity toxic mess.

Naruto must call John and Felicity out when they are being Hypocrites like Felicity jealous over Sara, Felicity during William.

On Team Arrow, Naruto brings on two members like Oliver. Suigetsu Hozuki as a field Agent and friend like John. Shizune the team's medic, who is a world-class doctor.

Naruto, Suigetsu, and Shizune are in Central City during Particle Accelerator Explosion, so they become Metahumans.

Konohamaru is the same age as Roy, and he becomes Naruto's student. Konohamaru's suit is Red-X from the comics and Teen Titans show without the powers.

* * *

 **Relationships**

 **Quentin-** His father, Naruto, and Quentin never talked and were close unlike how he was with Laurel before the gambit. When he returns Quentin is angry when Naruto defends Oliver, who he blames him for Sara's death. Naruto is very cold to his father. Quentin was a neglectful father towards his son, who sometimes forgot to fed and locked him out of the house.

 **Dinah-** His mother, Naruto, and Dinah were never close as she was with Sara. She knew he was on the gambit. Like Quentin, He is very cold towards her. Dinah was a neglectful mother towards her son, who sometimes forgot to fed and locked him out of the house.

 **Laurel-** His older sister, Naruto, and Laurel never got along, as she was close with Sara. Naruto didn't care much about her. When he returned she was angry along with Quentin when he defended Oliver. Laurel was a terrible sister to him, which she regrets when he returns.

 **Sara-** His beloved twin sister, who he loved and cared about deeply. Naruto and Sara are twins, so they were extremely close. Sara was always anger at how they treated his brother. Sara hurts Laurel with Oliver because she was tired of Naruto neglect and after Naruto's failed suicide attempt. Sara was a great sister to Naruto.

 **Oliver-** Naruto's best friend and brother in all but Blood, Naruto and Oliver were never close before the island, but become close during their trials away. Oliver is angry when he learns of how Naruto grew up, so when he returns he is angry with Quentin and Laurel. Oliver and Naruto are brothers forged through pain and suffering, so they have complete trust in each other to watch the other back, as teammates and vigilantes. Naruto helps Oliver is weak like after the Undertaking like he saves Queen Consolidated from Isabel when he returns and is there for Thea.

 **Diggle-** Naruto and John are close friends and trust each other. Naruto calls John out when he is unfair and being a hypocrite.

 **Felicity-** Naruto is a friend to Felicity somewhat. He doesn't her and how she treats Oliver. He will not even hesitate on calling her out. He doesn't like how selfish she is.

 **Roy-** Naruto, and Roy are close friends and teammates. Naruto knows he can trust Roy to watch his back and helps train along with Oliver. Like Oliver, he was against Roy taking the fall for Oliver.

 **Konohamaru-** Naruto's protege and who is like a little brother to him. Naruto met Konohamaru when he was stealing like Roy. Like Roy, Naruto is inspired by Naruto like he is Oliver and wants to help him. He is injected with Mirakuru like Roy. Naruto trains Konohamaru.

 **Gaara-** Naruto and Gaara are friends, who met on the Amazo. They trust each other deeply, and Gaara admires Naruto. So, when his contract is killed, Gaara finds out what happens and is trusts him.

 **Danzo Shimura-** Someone Naruto promised to kill for Hinata. He hated the man deeply, who turns his men into emotionless drones who follow his every command.

 **Mirajane Strauss-** Someone Naruto meets when he returns, She is a special beautiful woman who is able to get Naruto to relax. She is a close friend during his first year. She accepts his darkness and all. Naruto falls in love with her, as she helps give him hope.

* * *

 **Tattoo**

Billy puts a Nine-Tailed Fox on his upper shoulder _(Where Slade puts the Dragon on Oliver in Canon)._ Billy puts the dragon on Oliver in this one.  
Commander rank tattoo is a red spiral _(Uzumaki Clan)_

* * *

 **Skills**

Naruto is a better martial artist, marksman, stick fighter, swordsman, knife wielder than Oliver. Naruto is a master archer, but he isn't at Oliver's level. He underwent League training during his training with Talia when he impressed her in Japan. He is better than Oliver, even after he is trained by Ra's.

* * *

 **Equipment**

 **Suits:** The first one was Slade's Island uniform with the cloth Mask. The Second one was Slade's present suit with the body armor and metal mask with both eyes.  
 **Swords:** Custom Katanas, Longswords, Ninjato, and Chokuto.  
 **Knives:** Custom Combat Knives, and Custom Throwing Knives.  
 **Shuriken:** Custom Six-Pointed Shuriken.  
 **Guns:** Two Custom Pistols that combine into a sniper rifle _(Arkham Knight Jason's Guns)._ Machine Guns, Shotguns, and Rifles with grenades.  
 **Trick Bullets, Knives, and Shuriken:** Unique bullets, knives, and shuriken that can do things like electrocuting, smoke, explosive, and other things.  
 **Voice Filter:** Changes voice.  
 **Hidden Blade and Phantom Blade:** A gauntlet with a retractable blade with a wrist-mounted crossbow. (Assassin Creed) It's load with darts like regular, sleep darts and even berserk darts.

* * *

 **Past Loves**

 **Hinata Hyuga** _(Dead during Fourth Year)_

 **Karin** _(Girlfriend turned Crazy during first and second-year back like Naruto's Helena)_

 **Tenten** _(Naruto's Cop Girlfriend like Oliver)_

* * *

 **Pairings**

The pairing for Naruto has to **Naruto x Mirajane,** She can be the Light to his darkness to help him hope.

Oliver can't be paired with Felicity whats so ever.

* * *

 **Team Arrow**

 **Oliver Queen/The Hood/Arrow/Green Arrow:** Team Leader and Field Agent

 **Naruto Lance/The Man in the Mask/Mask/Deathstroke:** Second in Command and Field Agent

 **John Diggle/Spartan:** Field Agent

 **Felicity Smoak/Overwatch:** Team Hacker

 **Suigetsu Hozuki/Hydro:** Field Agent

 **Shizune Kato/Healer:** Team Doctor and Medic

 **Roy Harper/Arsenal:** Field Agent and Oliver's Student

 **Konohamaru Sarutobi/Red-X:** Field Agent and Naruto's Student

 **Sara Lance/The Canary/White Canary:** Field Agent

 **Thea Queen/Speedy:** Field Agent

 **Laurel Lance/Black Canary:** Field Agent

* * *

 **Powers**

 **Naruto:** Enhanced Senses like Daredevil, Enhanced Physical Abilities like Captain America from the MCU, and Healing as fast as Wolverine but without Longevity. He has enhanced vision, so Night Vision, X-Ray Vision, Mirco Vision, and Telescopic Vision.

 **Suigetsu:** Hydrokinesis, turning into water, breathing underwater, and enhanced healing and physical abilities when he is wet and in the water.

 **Shizune:** Healing like Whitelighters from Charmed, Sensing when someone is hurt, and Vision. She has telescopic Vision, Microscopic Vision, X-Ray Vision, and Night Vision.

* * *

 **(Guidelines)**

What must happen if you are going to take this challenge?

The pairing must be **Naruto x Mirajane.**

Naruto must call Felicity and John out on their mistakes.

Oliver cannot be paired with Felicity.

Slade Alive.

Konohamaru must be Naruto's student like Roy is to Oliver.

Shizune and Suigetsu must be on Team Arrow, brought in by Naruto.

Naruto must become a Metahuman.

Shizune must become the Medic for Team arrow like Leslie for Batman from the comics. Because Batman has his personal doctor for when he is hurt as Batman.

* * *

 **SO PM ME IF YOU WANT CHALLENGE. You Can't do this unless you do what this says for the story, so Naruto x Mirajane Pairing**


End file.
